Convivencia
by AndreUK
Summary: Compartir casa no es nada agradable cuando estás a punto de tomar una ducha y encuentras a tu mejor amigo masturbándose en tu baño y la única mujer de la casa elige ese momento para ir a limpiar… En fin, que la situación es poco placentera.


**A/N**: Hey, ¡hola! Ha pasado un tiempo... Vuelvo a las andadas, aunque no realmente. Este es un one-shot que escribí hace tiempo (antes del final del manga) y encontré en estos días... Lo corregí y vi que no tenía muchos errores así que dije "¿por qué no?". Y bueno, acá está.

Se supone que es comedia, es una idea que siempre me ha rondado por la cabeza... Digamos que es un semi AU, situado después del final. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Sasuke sintió un tic en su pómulo izquierdo cuando corrió la cortina y observó… _aquello_. Naruto lo miró desde el suelo como un pequeño animal a punto de morir, la boca media abierta y las mejillas enrojecidas como luces de navidad.

El Sharingan se formó en el ojo derecho de Sasuke. Naruto, aún con la desfachatez de tener su miembro en su mano, tragó gordo y sonrió nerviosamente de medio lado.

—Esto no es lo que…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo—Sasuke interrumpió—. Fuera.

La tez del rubio cambió completamente, de bronceada a roja.

—No puedo…

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

Naruto bajó la mirada a su asunto y luego miró a Sasuke.

—Que no… No puedo. Tú entiendes.

El Rinnegan acompañó al Sharingan en la cara de Sasuke. Su mano, que aún sostenía la cortina, comenzó a temblar.

—En primer lugar…

Su voz sonaba con rabia poco disimulada y nada contenida. Naruto hasta podía sentir físicamente, como una ola de calor, el chakra de Sasuke aumentar.

Iba a morir. Y con los pantalones abajo.

Pero entonces, la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir. Sakura entró con un balde lleno de artículos de limpieza en una mano y un trapeador en la otra. Se había atado el cabello en un moño sobre la nuca, y cargaba puesta cómoda ropa dominguera.

Cuando sus ojos vieron la escena frente a ella, y su cerebro hizo sinapsis, se quedó tan quieta que fácilmente podía pasar por una estatua en el parque.

Cinco interminablemente tortuosos segundos pasaron antes que la pelirrosada se inclinara en una reverencia y dijera:

—No voy a juzgar, por favor continúen.

Y entonces reinó el caos. Naruto gritó un estruendoso "¡NO!", antes de ponerse de pie e intentar detener a la muchacha. Pero como tenía los pantalones enredados en los tobillos, tropezó y cayó sobre Sasuke. Sakura chilló, sonrojándose ya que, bueno, ¡Naruto estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo! La muchacha intentó dar media vuelta para irse pero se enredó con todos los artículos de limpieza (por eso nunca, nunca limpiaba), y tropezó hacia adelante, cayendo sobre la espalda del rubio.

Sasuke, debajo de los otros dos, pensó que por cosas como esas es que le daba por querer destruir la aldea y ser un Hokage dictador…

—¿Pero qué…?

Y entonces apareció Kakashi, atraído por el alboroto, y así los encontró. Lo único que el ninja copiar distinguía del desastre era la cara de asesino de Sasuke (vestido únicamente con una toalla), al fondo de la pila humana; el trasero de Naruto y los pantalones anaranjados guindando ya de un solo tobillo; y la espalda de Sakura arqueada sobre Naruto, así como una alfombra de artículos de limpieza alrededor de ellos.

Cinco de los segundos más horribles de la historia del equipo siete pasaron antes de que Kakashi cerrara la puerta y los dejara ahí, mientras decía:

—No voy a juzgar, por favor continúen.

Y dentro del baño de la habitación del Uchiha se instaló el pandemonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi intentaba inútilmente contener la risa cuando, más tarde esa noche, Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron en la cena con marcas de cachetada en la cara. El rubio, además, tenía un ojo morado y cojeaba un poco. Sin embargo, el que parecía más desgraciado y molesto era el azabache.

Sakura se sentó en su puesto y le extendió un bol de arroz solamente a Kakashi. El ninja copia lo tomó con cuidado, temeroso de que la jovencita se lo tirara encima.

Los otros dos miraron casi desamparados la arrocera, esperando que, como siempre, Sakura les sirviera con cariño.

No ocurrió.

Kakashi carraspeó.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a hablar de lo que pasó hoy en el baño?

El ambiente cambió inmediatamente. Naruto se congeló en su sitio, con la mano a centímetros de tomar sus palillos. Sasuke y Sakura le dedicaron una mirada asesina antes de girarse a Kakashi.

—Bueno—la pelirrosa comenzó—. Aparentemente, en esta casa no respetan que haya una señorita—dijo, lanzando una mirada envenenada primero a Sasuke y luego a Naruto.

—Lo siento—habló el rubio, bajito, apenas un susurro.

Al mismo tiempo, el Uchiha dijo con una voz helada:

—Por enésima vez, eso _no _era lo que estaba pasando.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. Esta iba a ser la mejor cena de su vida.

—No entiendo—dijo el mayor, haciéndose el tonto.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—Naruto y Sasuke estaban haciendo cochinadas…

—Lo siento...

—¡Que eso no fue lo que pasó! ¡Y tú deja de estar disculpándote, que empeoras la situación!

Otra vez el silencio palpitante. Sasuke soltó un suspiro frustrado e indignado. No puede ser que le tocaba a él explicar (otra vez) lo que pasó:

—Encontré al asqueroso ese tocándose en MI ducha.

—Sasuke-kun, no trates de negar tu situación—Sakura le puso una mano consoladora en el hombro. Debía ser bipolar o estar en su periodo; una de dos—. Sabes que Kakashi-sensei y yo no vamos a dejar de quererlos solo por sus preferencias.

Él la miró con ganas de encerrarla en un Tsukiyomi infinito.

—Yo no…

Naruto gruñó frustrado y se pasó las manos por el rubio cabello.

—¡Ese y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación! ¡No tiene tanta suerte!—miradas de odio y diversión volaron por la estancia, todas dirigidas a Naruto—. ¡Agh! ¡Lo que pasó fue…!—se ruborizó y se enredó con su propia lengua. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Sakura entes de clavar la mirada en la mesa—. Yo… hm… A veces la naturaleza llama…

—¿En _mi _ducha?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo estaba ahí y… Bueno…

Todos lo miraron expectante. Sasuke tenía cara de cortarle la cabeza con un chidori en cualquier segundo. Sakura parecía curiosa (sí, loca bipolar menstrual) y Kakashi ya ni se esforzaba en ocultar su sonrisa.

El rubio absorbió mucho aire antes de soltar:

—¡Estaba buscando hojillas de afeitar cuando me encontré con unas fotos!

Kakashi alzó una ceja. Sasuke y Sakura se petrificaron en su lugar, la cara de ambos blanca como la nieve. El ninja copia se giró a ellos.

—¿Fotos?

Sasuke se puso de pie de un tirón. Sakura pronto lo imitó.

—Tengo que…—pero el pelinegro no terminó de hablar, sino que solo se largó del lugar, escaleras arriba.

—Sí, yo...—Haruno tampoco terminó de hablar y lo siguió.

Kakashi miró a Naruto.

—Entonces… ¿qué clase de fotos?

Mientras, del piso de arriba, se escuchó:

—¡TE DIJE QUE QUEMARAS LAS FOTOS!

—¡FUE TU CULPA EN PRIMER LUGAR, NO SABES BEBER!

**Fin.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epilogo**

Naruto fue bastante detallista al describir las fotografías a Kakashi. Involucraban, entre otras cosas: dos cuerpos desnudos, disfraces, posiciones explicitas y botellas de licor. Todas eran de pobre calidad y ángulos extraños, pero mostraban lo suficiente.

Tras dos semanas de intenso acoso, Kakashi finalmente logró sentar a los involucrados en el sofá de la sala. Casi como dos adolescentes a punto de salir en una cita, no sin antes recibir un sermón por parte del padre de la joven. Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos detrás de su maestro, con una sonrisa zorruna, como un hermano chismoso.

—Soy todo oídos…

Sasuke y Sakura se observaron, echándose la culpa mutuamente. Al final, ella apuntó al varón acusadoramente.

—¡Sasuke-kun me emborrachó y se aprovechó de mí!

Kakashi alzó una ceja. Naruto torció el gesto. En las fotografías, ella no parecía muy "abusada". Más bien…

—¿¡Yo!? ¡Tú te me lanzaste encima!

—¡Soy una dama, ¿qué te crees?!

Y Kakashi suspiró, sabiendo que esto sería para rato… Y, efectivamente, las siguientes cuatro horas fueron un agasajo de recuerdos confusos y testimonios que poco coincidían. En lo que estuvieron de acuerdo fue solamente en la cantidad de licor (por lo menos cuatro botellas) y la aparición de una cámara fotográfica en algún momento.

El resto, bueno, se podía encontrar documentado en el baño de Sasuke. Kakashi pidió, solo por morbo, ver las fotos (la prueba del delito). La respuesta fue un "no" absoluto.

Y ahí quedó zanjado el asunto. Cada quien se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Pero, más tarde esa noche, desde los confines de la habitación del Uchiha, el rechinar de una cama golpeando la pared interrumpió la paz nocturna.

Kakashi entró a la habitación de Naruto con la mano extendida y una expresión vencedora. El rubio gruñó mientras le pasaba el dinero. Qué manera tan estúpida de perder una apuesta… claro que esos dos acabarían follando otra vez.

Una vez solo, Naruto se concentró y escuchó los suaves gemidos de sus mejores amigos venir desde el otro lado de la casa. Iba a ser una noche larga…

—Oh, qué demonios…—entonces se quitó el pantalón y dejó volar su imaginación…

* * *

**A/N**: ¡Gracias por leer! Y un poco tarde, pero... ¡Somos canon! Fuck yeah!


End file.
